Express $0.57$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{57}{100}$